Universal Dragon
by Cupcakeyummy
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by Natsu lately since Lisanna came back and Lisanna is Lucy's friend so she can't get mad at her. When Natsu kicks her off the team, Lucy finally snapped and vowed to take revenge on Natsu. She leaves the guild to train but what happens when she finds something unexpected? CLICHE STORY BUT YOU'LL LUV IT XD
1. Chapter 1

**HEYLO GUYS! My first FanFic totally failed and I never got to finish it. I have not been on in a long time so be prepared for watever randomness I throw at you! I OWN NOTHING XD**

**PS my grammer sucks **

**PPS PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I blinked as rays of sunlight hit my face. My curtains swayed to the air coming through the open window. Flocks of birds soared across the blue open skies. Trying to sit up, I winced in pain at my arms. The last mission caused me to have injuries all over my body. I slowly inched my feet toward the ground, biting my bottom lip when my foot hit contact.

I lazily switched onto cleaner clothes, something less revealing, to cover up my injuries.

Summoned Plue, to keep me company as I walked to the guild. The doors opened and I slipped in hoping not to get noticed, but people still saw me. Everyone **but **Natsu. Wendy came to me with worries in her eyes, "Are you alright, Lucy-nee?"

"I'm fine just a few scratches" I smiled. Natsu was too busy trying to get Lisanna's attention, but Lisanna was looking at me with worry in her eyes.

Lisanna is a Fairy Tail member who treats everyone nicely. Lisanna and I quickly became friends, but I could not hide the fact that I was jealous of Lisanna because Natsu paid so much attention to her. It's not like I **like** Natsu, it's just that I kinda need money to pay my rent, and solo missions always made me come home like this, with cuts and bruises. I mean, I might have a little crush or something...

Lisanna wanted to walk over and see how bad the injuries are but Natsu grabbed her hand and continued talking to her.

Lisanna sighed and gave an apologetic look to me. I gave her an _its okay _look. After Wendy fixed me up, I went to the bar and asked for a strawberry milkshake.

Mira came over and said, "Lucy? I heard what happened to you today, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mira, thanks." I said, taking a slurp of my milkshake.

"Poor Lisanna, having to deal with Natsu. She likes him and all, but sometimes she just wants to be with her friends."

"She likes him?" I asked astonished.

"Yep! She's going to tell him today!" Mira said, happily.

As if on cue, Natsu walked up to me and said, "Lucy! Turns out Lisanna likes me too!" He practically danced around me, totally unaware of my feelings.

"Congratz N-n-atsu." I said my voice quavering.

"So, Lucy. A team can only contain 4 people. And.." I knew were he was going with this, "Well you have so far been fine on your solo mission, " I came back practically dead, "so we decided that Lisanna should join us and you can continue going on your solo missions! "

Lisanna heard the whole things and saw Lucy trying to stand up and get somewhere, anywhere away from Natsu. Lisanna hurried over," Natsu! You can't just do that! Lucy is part of your team that cannot be replaced! I'll be fine on my own!" Natsu shook his head, insisting on kicking me out of the team.

After a few moments of arguing, Lisanna gave up and was truly contrite for Lucy.

"Yay! Lisanna lets go to our first mission together _without weak Lucy." _and I heard him whisper to Lisanna," She won't manage a week."

With that I vowed my revenge on _Natsu. _I thrashed out, "Natsu! I _will _BEAT YOU, and when I do, don't hesitate to kneel before me."

"Beat _me? _Lucy, I'm almost S-class, I'd like to see you try." His eyes narrowed. I swiftly kicked his _you-know-what _and he cringed to the floor. Before he could recover and hit me, I hid myself in Master's office.

"Oh! Lucy! What brings you here? " Said Makarov. I thought for a moment. I could not go outside and see Natsu. That jerk and what he did to me.

"Master! I wish to leave the guild." There, I said it. Plain and simple, but those simple words knocked Makarov out of his chair.

"Child, Why do you speak of some nonsense? Will you come back?"

"I fear I will not be coming back? Good-bye Master," I tilted my head, "Mavis, and Fairy tail, all my Nakamas." With that I my guild mark was gone, taking the sight of Mavis with it too.

I used the back-door to leave, not even turning my head back once.

* * *

I gathered up my belongings, and walked into the dark forest.

Walking in a steady pace, hearing the leaves crunch under my boots.

I neared to a cave it was almost dark and I needed a place to rest. In the cave, I saw a moving creature seeming to be in pain. I jumped back in surprise as realized it was a live, moving dragon. I coward in fear.

"No need to be afraid, little child. I am not harmless, but in danger." The female dragon spoke, "I need help..."

"Look in here!" I heard a far away voice.

I heard foot steps inching closer as the dragon inched back. "Oh hey there!" The man was talking to me, "have you seen a dragon around here?"

I bit my lip, I did not know who this dragon is, she could be dangerous. Should I tell the truth or.."Hello?"

"Oh," I tried saying in my most confident voice, "Dragons? They are extinct are they not?"

"Well.."

"ARE YOU A MAD MAN? Dragons are long gone! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The man scrambled away, having no idea why he fled from a complete stranger.

Lucy turned back to the dragon, studying its complicated structure, "Child, thank you, for saving me. " the dragon said from the bottom of her heart, "Those men hunt dragons for a living. That is why we hide in human form or within humans. "

"Within humans?" Lucy asked.

" Yes, we hide in the magic of other creatures. If someone were to use Requip Magic (like Ezra) I would stay in their storage place, in an alternate universe."

"Wouldn't you get extremely bored?"

"Yes, we do, but we do it in order to survive."

"So, what are you going to do now? You can't exactly stomp around the forest without someone hearing you."

"Child, what magic do you hold?"

"I'm a Stellar Mage! Names Lucy!" Lucy said happily, liking the fact that they were getting to know each other. She somehow felt connected to the dragon and wanted to know more about it.

"Hm, that could work..."

Lucy thought in confusion, what?

Before she could form any words, a giant smoke formed and covered up the entire cave. When It cleared, a key formed and was floating in mid-air, right in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, " a sound came from the key, "I am now one of your spirits, please take care of me."

"Wait! How is this even possible? A dragon into a key?"

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I am Zensekai, the Universal Dragon."

* * *

**Review please :3)~**

**XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to (later on in the story) have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ARIGATO MINNA! THX 4 READING LUV YA XD Reviews make me happy~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"A Universal Dragon?" I asked.

"Yes. I am a Universal dragon, capable of anything. I am the Queen of all the Planet Dragons. "

"Why are you a key?"

"I'm now one of your spirit keys."

"Are you able to make me stronger?"

"Yes, as a spirit."

"What if I want to be a dragon slayer?"

"A DRAGON SLAYER?" Zensekai laughed. "It is not impossible but It might kill you, it requires large amount of magical force on both sides. I will need to make you half dragon for it to work."

"How do I become half dragon?"

"Eat it." She said, "Eat my scale." A scale flew out of the key and landed on my hand. "You want to be stronger, do you not? I can make that happen. I can teach you Universal Dragon Slayer magic. Just eat that scale."

I brought it up to my lips.

"But be warned. Once you do eat it, your appearance will change. You will start anew, magic will be foreign to you. You will still be able to use Stellar Magic, but the ability to _know _how to use it will be erased. I can teach you dragon slayer magic, but stellar magic I cannot teach. In order to activate it once you eat it must be on instinct or taught by another Stellar Mage."

"I-I agree." I said the last word with confidence, and roughly bit into the scale. It tasted like hard candy. Magic, no. What _seems _like magic flowed through my body. My mind went into a series of fits. I fell unconscious.

:3)~

I woke on the soft forest floor, a black cloak covered my body. I was no longer dressed as a high school cheerleader. I was dressed a dark blue, almost black dress. The end of the dress just barely covering my undergarment, it made me uncomfortable thinking about it. My keys hung at the side of my wide belt, which covered most of my waist. The top was shaped as half a heart I had gloves that didn't cover my fingers. The glove went all the way to a little bit below my shoulder. I would have felt insecure like that but my cloak covered my body, it was so long it dragged on the floor when I stood up. I was wearing Black boots.

I walked to a nearby pond and gasped when I saw the beauty staring back at me. My Hair has grown just below my waist and was now a pale blue white-ish color. It was now slightly wavy and when I reached to touch it, it felt like every soft strand was caressing my hand. My skin turned fair and was now longer an oily mess. My eyes looked like they were a mix of white, blue, and green. A once lost child now looked like a strong fierce grown woman.

I looked around, "Zensekai! Where are you?" I gasped at my voice it was softer, it was still the same, but softer, just like Zensekai's voice.

My eyes searched for the dragon, Zensekai.

"I'm right here! Stop yelling!" One of my keys glowed. A cloud of smoke erupted and a woman a few years older than me appeared. She had the same hair and eye color as me, but her hair reached all the way to the floor, dragging on the forest floor.

"I thought you were a dragon?"

"I am, but i'm now in my human form. Some dragons easily blend in, but as you can see with my hair and eyes? Not so much. Dragons like me have to find a mage to hide themselves in."

"So why did you change into a human?"

"I don't want to stomp around the forest. The dragon hunters might hear me, and I have to train you." This is were I was most interested in. " I honestly have no idea where to start, but lets first check if you are still able to use your Stellar Magic."

I nodded and lifted up my favorite key: Plue's Key

Not really knowing what I was doing, on instinct if flipped the key sideways, creating a magic circle and summoning Plue.

"Good, " I hear Zensekai say, "Try your other spirits."

I then tried summoning Leo (Loke), I had no idea what to do. I forgot how to summon Leo.

"I knew it." The dragon said.

"What?"

"I told you before you ate my scale. You would forget how to use your Stellar Magic because your magic memory has been erased."

"Erased?"

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING WHEN I GAVE THAT LONG SPEECH? Well, you forgot how to use magic."

"Why was I able to summon Plue?"

"My guess is that you have been using him a lot every day." I thought back to all those days I walked back home with Plue.

"How do regain my memory of how to use it?"

"By learning from another Stellar Mage." The answer seemed simple, but the idea of having to find a Stellar Mage looking like..well.._this.._

As if reading my thoughts, "Looking for a Stellar Mage like that may be troublesome...ah! I have just the thing." She seemed to reach into an open space and grab something out of it. "Here it is, the Book of Concealment hiding anything or anyone." She opened the book and blew words into my face. Causing me to scrunch up my face in annoyance.

I opened my eyes to see that my cloak became brown. "Uh, are you sure just a cloak will hide me?"

"Look at your reflection." I edged to the pond. Gasping when I see a normal looking girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. Cute freckles danced along my face and couldn't help smile at the innocent looking girl. I had a brown dress that reached all the way to my feet.

I looked at Zensekai and saw a old lady. Probably around 60-70. She looked tired and well _old. _

"Now, let's go find that stellar mage shall we?" She said in an old granny voice.

"Hai!"

* * *

**What will happen in the town? What iS Fairy Tail doing? How will Lucy react when she meets a particular someone...**

**Review! :3)~**

******XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to (later on in the story) have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks 4 reading! If u find any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes please tell me! Any suggestions on ways to make my story "better" please also tell me XD after all it is a fan-fiction**

**REVIEW XD**

* * *

Each step I took was another step closer to Natsu. Each step I dreaded.

I could see the city over the trees, and the church looming over the city. I felt a faint smile tug on my face. The sight was so familiar, every mission coming home I always met with the same view. I thought about all the times Natsu ran the fastest he could to the guild, and all of us laughing behind him. I clenched my fists, just the thought of him made anger rise in my stomach. _How dare he call me weak? I'll show him._

Although my hatred for Natsu boiled, I missed my friends. My nakama. I looked up to the sky. Seeing a flock of birds, just like yesterday morning. It felt like it was so long ago. Even thought it was only two days. Zensekai turned around, "So, this is the city. I've never seen it before! I wonder what type of food they have!" Her eyes sparkled as she said the word "food".

I sighed and walked past her, looking at the place I once called home.

* * *

_~back at Fairy Tail~_

Wendy opened the guilds door, "Lucy-nee! Look I caught a_Lucy-nee?" Wendy looked at the guild.

Natsu (being a jerk) said,"Lucy was too cowardly to show up, she quit the guild. Probably too jealous of me and Lissana to move on!" He said the last part with a huge smug smile on his face.

Wendy looked around the guild with wide eyes, but the guild showed no sign of _caring. _Everyone has already forgotten about Lucy. Wendy could not stand it anymore, "This is not the guild I joined! The guild I joined would never so easily give up on a Nakama!" With that, she stomped out of guild with Charlie right behind her, which made Happy followed her.

The guild stood in silence. Whispers broke out "_I don't know, maybe we should have chased after lucy"..."But its what Lucy chose to do."..."She was just too sissy to fight"..."maybe she went to train?'' _

Outside of the guild Wendy ran while crying, Charlie with a worried face. Wendy ran wherever her legs brought her. Until she bumped into a girl walking with her grandma.

She looked up and saw a shocked expression.

* * *

I was thinking about dropping by the guild in my disguised form just to see how the guild has doing, but then something bumped into me. I looked down and saw..._Wendy. _I wore a shocked expression. _What was Wendy doing here? Why is she crying?_

Wendy looked up to see my face. I froze in fear that she might recognize me, but then I remembered the spell was still in effect.

"I'm so sorry! Oh. I've never seen you before in town." Wendy said.

"My granddaughter and I traveled from a different town." Zensekai said calmly.

"Oh! Maybe I can show you around!"

"That is unnecessary, you are too kind." Zensekai said, totally unaware that I knew Wendy.

Wendy then turned to me, "Well then, I'm sorry I bumped into you, ..."

It took me a second to realize she wanted my name, "Umm..."I had to think fast.

"Please, call my granddaughter Ms. Sekai."

"Nice meeting you Ms. Sekai, Ms. Sekai's grandma." She smiled brightly when we heard a voice behind her.

"Oi! Look its Wendy." An all too familiar voice said, "Wendy! Lets go on a mission together!"

"Natsu!" My body stiffened when Wendy said his name "You're just going to use me for your transportation illness, then throw me away just like Lucy!"

I was amazed at how much Wendy cared. I had never seen Wendy so mad. Natsu abruptly grabbed Wendy by the hair and started dragging her on the floor, grumbling something about "little brat", and "can't survive trains".

I was so mad I was just about to throw a punch when Zensekai stopped me. I was about to rant about it but then she said, "Stop." Natsu turned around, "I said stop. This girl offered to show us around town and we accept. Now step away from our guide."

Natsu turned around and stared at Zensekai with a death glare, "What makes you think i'll just hand your 'guide' over?"

"I can do it by force" She said and blew out a large wave of different mini-sized _suns_. "Sun Dragon: Roar!" The blast sent Natsu sprawling on the floor, with mini fires around him.

"I can't be beaten by flames," He said. He started eating the Suns Flames, engulfing the heat.

"So, a dragon slayer huh? Well, let's see if you can beat an actual DRAGON."

"Dragon?" Natsu said dumbfounded.

I panicked, "FIGURE OF SPEECH." I said. Clearly sounding very stupid in the middle of an intense fight.

Natsu than puffed up his cheeks, "Fire Dragon: Roar!" Completely filling up the space where Zensekai was.

"Little fool. I COMMAND FIRE." The fire was twirling around her palm. She then closed her palm into a fist extinguishing it. It was entertaining looking at Natsu being beating up by an "old lady".

Knowing he would probably lose he threw Wendy over to them, "You want your guide? Here she is, I don't need her." He stomped away in a cloud of smoke.

Wendy then stood up and started crying, "I hate Natsu! I hate everyone in the guild, they just forgot about Lucy!" She couldn't stop crying and Zensekai just looked at me.

I walked up to Wendy, "It's okay Wendy. We're here."

Wendy looked up,"How do you know my name, Ms. Sekai?"

I smiled at her,"Call me Lucy."

* * *

**I know I know I know, stories moving really REALLY slow. If anyone wants da story 2 speed up a bit just Review!**

**Cupcakeyummu=Person who loves anime, sweets, AND REVIEWS~3**

******XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to (later on in the story) have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for supporting me XD Every Review puts a rainbow over my head! (Literally). I try to keep my chapters longer than 1,000 words, but I always get impatient and submit it only a few words over 1,000. Last chapter was 1,063. I'll try to get some chapters finished since i'm going to go on a vacation on Christmas Eve and I prob won't get anything done during that time. **

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

"L-Lucy?!" Wendy practically screamed.

"Yes Wendy, it's me." I said, a huge smile spreading across my face. Tears threatened to shed, but I gulped it back in.

"But-but, how?!" She asked, surprised and also happy. "I thought you went to another town or something, and you look so...different..."

"I had a spell cast on me to change my appearance, so I could find a stellar mage." As I explained what was happening to me, Zensekai looked at Wendy with a suspicious face.

Once I finished, Zensekai pointed a long sword made out of Iron, "How do we know we could trust you?"

"Yes, Lucy told me you you really are. Universal Dragon, Zensekai. Grandeeney told me about you. You are a dragon capable of any magic of any dragon. The Ultimate Dragon."

"You know Grandeeney?"

"Yes, I am her child, Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer."

"If you were taught under Grandeeney then I suppose I could trust you."

Wendy then turned to me,"Speaking of which. Lucy, a few days ago they have captured Angel and put her in a cage that's in Fairy Tail's basement. I think Angel could help you." (Angel was the Stellar Mage in a dark guild, the one that was Aries last owner. )

"Why would they put Angel at Fairy Tail?"

"Apparently, we have the strongest defenses. In all the guilds." Wendy said, "but I no longer want to be a part of that guild. I want to travel with you Lucy-nee! I don't want to be with the people that hurt you Lucy. You're like an older sister to me." I looked at Zensekai, whom nodded her head.

I rested my hand on her head,"Welcome home, Wendy." Earning a bright smile.

The moment one admits that they no longer want to be part of a guild, the guild mark disappears.

* * *

We stared at the guild doors, the designs of it bringing back painful memories. I opened the doors, everyone laid eyes on us. Stopping whatever fight they were in.

Master Makarov sat on his little stool, legs dangling. "Oh? People who want to join the guild? Welcome! Welcome! *hic*" He said, clearly drunk.

"Um, no. We heard that Angel was here? We are distant relatives with her and with to have a talk." Zensekai said, calmly. Which amazed me, and I struggled to show no emotion at the place where I used to call home.

"Oh yes, Angel? Yea she's down in the basement *hic*, turn right, make a left and its cell #12" He said. I made a silent prayer, thanking the dragon gods that he was drunk.

We creeped back but then, "HEY! I KNOW YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO USED DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!" stupid Natsu said, all too loud. Everyone gasped.

Zensekai grabbed my hand, "The cloak is fading," She hissed, "We need to get Angel, Now!" She then used some foreign magic, blasting away the wall and leaved a crumbly path.

"GET HER!" Master Makarov yelled. After everybody recovered from shock, they used all their magic to try and break Zensekai's barrier, but it did not work.

"FOOLS!" She said. She let her barrier down for a second to slash a wall of ice, to occupy them. "Lucy, come on. Lets go get our Stellar Mage."

We ran up to cell #12 and found Angel in the cell, clearly pissed. "LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" She screamed in our face. Those outside of the cage are able to open it easily, but those inside its impossible.

"We will break you out." I said,"but you must help us, for what ever we ask you to do." By the time I finished, my Cloaking Spell had worn off and I was in my original form of half-dragon, and so was Zensekai.

"H-Hai." Angel said in a shacking voice. She was awed by the two terrifying but beautiful creatures in front of her. We could hear footsteps behind us.

Zensekai quickly grabbed us and jumped so the ceiling above us broke. She then ran all the way to the forest, were Wendy was waiting for us.

Zensekai set us down. We explained the situation to Angel, "Why should I help you?" She asked.

"We broke you out of jail, AND you have nowhere else to go."

"Eh, seems like a good enough reason to me." She shrugged.

"We begin training tomorrow." Zensekai said, "Each day we will spit into three parts. First part is me, learning dragon slayer magic. The second part is a break with Wendy. The last Part is with Angel, learning Stellar Mage Magic. "

We agreed that it would be a good plan.

That night we slept a peacefully. Knowing that tomorrow I would grow stronger.

* * *

Zensekai woke me up by kicking me straight in the stomach. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes to the misty morning.

"Today you will learn Mist Dragon Slayer magic!" Zensekai took all morning teaching it to me. Not letting me rest until I mastered it.

When I finally understood and could easily move mist between my fingers.

It was almost afternoon when Zensekai decided to give me over to Wendy. Wendy taught me how to be calm, and aware of my surroundings.

It was dinner when Wendy gave me to Angel, who re-taught me Stellar Magic.

I repeated this everyday for one whole year.

* * *

*Time skip 1 year*

They finally trained me to the best of their ability. Angel was finally released by us, but insisting she had nowhere else to go, she agreed to become one of my keys. In order to make her a spirit, we had to visit the spirit world, it was a very hard journey. But that's another story.

With Zensekai and Angel as my two loyal keys, and Wendy by my side, I opened the doors.

Which doors? The doors of a guild. The doors of a guild called Fairy Tail.

* * *

**REVIEWS STILL PUT A RAINBOW OVER MY HEAD!**

**THX ALL SUPPORTERS!**

**Lucy finally goes back to Fairy Tail! (with Wendy)**

**How will the guild react?**

**Will they recognize her?**

**Will Lucy finally get revenge?**

**LUV YA ALL **

**(I would put a heart =.= but fanfic wouldn't let me put a " "3 (carrot thingy)**

******XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to (later on in the story) have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are extremely lucky I'm an awesome person. I might have more spelling or grammar because I'm using my iPod to write the whole entire chapter 5. I'm on vacation at Reno and I could'nt bring my laptop...-.- sooo once I get home I promise I'll fix any mistakes! SORRY FOR DA LONG MESSAGE! Enjoy~ oh, and special thx to anime star99 FOR JUST BEING AWESOME!**

* * *

Wendy and I trained hard for the day that we would return to Fairy Tail.

I remember The time Wendy insisted on getting stronger, begging Zensekai to also take her under her wings.

Zensekai knew that only someone who ate her scale could fully learn and master universal dragon slayer magic, bur she offered to teach Wendy he four main elements that ruled the earth; fire, water, rock, and air. Since Wendy already knew air (sky magic) Zensekai only needed to further teach more advanced spells.

wendy, being a young and talented dragon slayer, quickly learned he strongest elements of dragon slaying.

My attention snapped back at to the present when Wendy tugged on my sleeve. "Lucy-nee? Are you nervous, I am too. After all, it's been one whole year, I wonder it they still remember me... but they probably won't recognize you Lucy-nee..." she glanced at me," I-I didn't mean it in a bad way Lucy-nee, it's just that your hair and eyes..."

I smiled at Wendy as she continued talking about how nervous she was and how much I've changed. Wendy, herself has changed quite a bit herself. Her blue hair has now grown only a few inches above the floor. She grew a lot, so she is now up to my shoulder, instead of my waist.

We stared at the door for what seemed like hours. then, a little paw reached to the door, I whipped my head around. How could I not sense that? I went face to face with a light blue exceed that had a bell around her right ear, and a white one that had a ribbon around her tail. They were both females and I stared at them wonderingly. "Oh, I'm sorry." and I moved out of the way once I realized they wanted to get pass.

"What do you mean your sorry? Dragon Slayers don't apologize." The voice was oddly familiar.

"Zensekai! But how, and why?!"

"With the help of an old friend, Angel and I was able to take form as an...what do they call it? Oh yea exceed! I heard they were popular among modern dragon slayers"

"Charlie will be so happy to see you guys!" Wendy said, happily. Charlie did not want to leave Happy (since they were dating) and made Wendy promise to come back, after her training with Lucy.

I pushed the door open with confidence, now that my closest friends were here.

When my eyes adjusted to the guild lights, I saw the same old Fairy Tail, but with a few new people.

"Wendyy~" I heard Charlie sing.

Everyone turned their heads. "Wendy?"

I heard Master Makarov say, "Welcome home Wendy, and who is your friend?"

I was still in my long cloak that covered most of my body my eyes were also covered, I could understand if he was suspicious.

"Oh! This is L_"

"Her name is Lulu, Lulu Heartfilia. And I am her exceed, Zensekai." Zensekai quickly cut in.

"I'm also her exceed, Angel." Angel said. She then whispered to me,"I've always wanted wings, like a true angel."

I heard the guild whispering _"Wendy is back?"..."who is that person in the cloak"..."two exceeds"..."Angel? Sounds familiar"..._

"Were would you like your guild marks?" Master Makarov asked.

We all pointed to the back of our necks, signifying that we were going to be a team. We requested the mark in white. Once we got our guild marks, we walked to a distant table, away from all the guild members. I could feel all the questioning stares behind me.

I couldn't wait to see Natsu. I wanted to beat him by his own flames, for all the pain he caused me.

As if on cue, a loud bang echoed the room. A group of four walked through the guild doors.

There they were, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Happy, and **Natsu**.

I grinded my teeth at the sight of Natsu. That annoying smile that broke my pride.

Everyone cheered for the return Team Natsu, everyone except us.

Natsu started yelling at the ice-mage, until he saw Wendy. I glared at him as he made his way to Wendy. "What is a traitor like Wendy doing in our guild? Our guild is only for loyal people who won't easily quit." He then stared and Wendy, "You are just like Lucy, but Lucy was worse. Lucy threatened Lisanna, just because she was jealous."

"Threatened?!" Wendy asked.

Lisanna then started talking, "Lucy wanted Natsu all to herself. She saw me talking to him and getting closer to him, so she threatened to hurt me if continued talking to him, but I couldn't stand not talking to Natsu after I finally met the real him, so I told him what happened and she then fled town." I could not believe, Lisanna my best friend, was lying and talking bad about me, and something I never did.

That story was a load of shit.

Everyone in the guild seemed to believe it though, they nodded in agreement. I could tell Wendy and my other friends didn't believe it one bit though.

"You're l-lying, L-lisanna." Wendy then said.

"It's the truth, Wendy." Lisanna looked into Wendy's eyes.

"NO, you're lying! Lucy never threatened! You lied to the whole guild!" Wendy screamed.

Natsu then spoke up, "You calling my girlfriend a liar? You traitor!" Natsu then tried to throw a punch at Wendy, but something stopped his punch.

Zensekai held Natsu's punch in mid air. "You dare hurt this child? Disgrace to all dragon slayers." She spat at the word "disgrace".

Natsu then looked at me,"Teach your exceed manners, newbie." I stood up, knocking my chair down. "Eh? You want a fight?" Natsu dared.

I tried to grin my most wicked grin,"Maybe I do."

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW. **

**I TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPDATE**

**AND THIS CHAPTER SUCKS**

**IM TRYING TO GET TO THE GOOD PARTS WITHOUT SEEMING LIKE I'M RUSHING IT, OKAY?**

**well, thx for watching/reading!**

**REVIEW PUTS A DOUBLE RAINBOW ABOVE MY HEAD! (its no longer just one rainbow, but two)**

******XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to (later on in the story) have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys! I made a new Fanfic about MavisxZeref! It's not the best thing i've written but check it out! It kinda shucks because I only took like 15 minutes writing it! **

**Last chapter Lucy challenges Natsu to a fight...**

* * *

I fell face flat on my pillow, the soft fluff cushioning my fall. I flipped over and looked at the ceiling. "I have no idea how much Natsu improved. I don't even know what he's capable of." _sigh. _

"Lucy, you told me he was a dragon slayer?" Zensekai said, currently an _**exceed.**_

"Yea. I can't believe I **formally **challenged him. Now we have to have a arranged time, and the whole guild will be watching!" I stuffed my face in the pillow again.

"We can calculate how to win if I know what type of Dragon Slayer he is." Zensekai pointed out.

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer. He has gotten a lot stronger, Lucy." We both turned our heads around, to see Mavis.

"So, you were the presence following us around." Zensekai calmly said. Now that we had the Fairy Tail marks, we could see Mavis. While Zensekai was calm, I felt the blood rush out of my face. What if Mavis told everyone who I am?

"Yes, I have been following you around for a year. I know who you are Lucy, I know you have grown much stronger. I am here to help you. Natsu has caused you much pain, and those around him. About five months ago, he tried to kick Erza out of the team, and called her 'a useless hard shell who covered her sick heart.' " Mavis continued, "But Erza is a strong person and gave Natsu a hard beating. Lucy, Natsu is spiraling out of control! Teach him a lesson of what it mean to anger a wizard."

I nodded, "Thanks Mavis...but does Natsu..know? Who I am?"

She giggled, "No, I decided that would be fun to see his face when he realizes its you."

"Lucyy!" I heard Wendy call.

"Yea?" I answered.

"The match is going to be at_Mavis?!" Wendy said, startled.

"Don't worry Wendy. Mavis is going to help me win the match against Natsu." I reassured her.

"Oh." She said, still eyeing Mavis, "Well, the match it going to be just outside of town. And its tonight!"

"TONIGHT?!" Angel and I screamed.

"That's way too early Wendy, make it later." Angel rubbed her eyes, she has just awaken from her slumber.

"Well I can't decide when the match is..." Wendy mumbled.

"Whoa Lucy, you..you turned so pretty." Charlie floated in. _How does she know who I am? _Wendy looked at me like she swore she never told Charlie. Charlie looked at our exchanges glances. "I can see the future remember? I learned how to sort of control it." She proudly announced.

"Here is our plan." Mavis switched to tactician mode,"Natsu has grown extremely powerful, but you, Lucy, are something else entirely. Natsu knows you as Lulu _Heartfilia. _With the same last name as Lucy basically _you. _He will ask many questions. Use that at your advantage. This match, you will only use your Stellar Magic. This will _definitely _throw him off. Being as you are now, your spirits should be able to beat him, but if they don't, you may use your Dragon Slayer Magic."

I liked the idea, making him pay.

* * *

At the guild.

Natsu laughed along with the guild, knowing he would win. This year, he was an S-Class wizard. He was the top three in the guild. Laxus, Natsu, and Mystogan, who technically was no longer part of the guild.

He already long surpassed Ezra, and was at equal ground with Laxus.

For a newbie to challenge him would be insane. Natsu sat down at the guild bar, and put his head down on the counter to rest. Mira saw Natsu, "Ne, Natsu. You know the person who challenged you? Guess what, her name is Lulu _Heartfilia. _Wasn't Lucy's last name Heartfilia? Could they be sisters?"

"_Heartfillia_?!" Natsu looked at Mira.

"I know right?" Mira nodded.

"I can't wait for the match, thanks Mira!" Natsu grinned.

* * *

Lucy confidently strode to the meeting spot. From far away she could people gathering, and chatting. Wendy and the others has gone ahead to get better seats. When Lucy neared she heard a man say, "Why do we even need to sit down? Natsu would probably just beat her in seconds." and then from another man,"Yea! I know right? Natsu even beat Ezra and Mira a while back. "then the first man said,"But Natsu never gets challenges, so I could understand why everyone is so hyped up."

Lucy was amazed that Erza was beaten by Natsu. Erza! The titania.

Someone grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the platform where Natsu was already standing.

"So, I heard you were a sister of Lucy?" He asked. Mavis's Plan has predicted correct.

"You'll have to beat me to find out." I stated.

He dashed to the right of me, ready to throw a right punch, when I (without him knowing it was me) stopped the air around him, leaving him in the air for a few seconds enough for me to place my key right in front of his face and twist it. A golden light blinded everyone, and then there stood, Angel. Everyone was shocked to see the criminal.

"Eh, why me?" Angel asked, confused.

"Just defeat Natsu." I pointed at Natsu.

"So, you're friends with a criminal?" Natsu said. "And you use Stellar Mage, just like Lucy."

"Open Gate of the Chisel Key: Caelum!" Angel yelled, and when the gold light vanished, angel was holding Caelum in her arms. Caelum was a big gun like spirit, that shot out beams. Lucy winced at the thought that Angel once used it against her own spirits, the time when Angel was still in the dark guild.

Angel charged at Natsu who easily dodged all her attacks. He was about to deliver a hard punch to her face when I quickly closed her gate, making sure she didn't receive any blows.

He started dashing toward me when I called out,"Open Gate of the Goat Key: Capricorn!" Capricorn blocked Natsu's kick and sent Natsu flying, Natsu flipped himself in mid-air landing perfectly on his feet.

He charged toward capricorn, who was ready to dodge, but at the last second, Natsu quickly turned and headed straight toward Lucy. Lucy didn't have time to react, when Natsu ripped her hood off.

She looked back at him, making him and the audience gasp. They had never seen her face before, but they sure didn't expect this.

* * *

**My action part sure sucked huh? WILL I ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD. GEEZ. Even though it was only like 5 lines...**

******SPOILER ALLLLLLLEEERRRRTTT IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO SPOIL DA STORY SKIP THIS PART XDDDD**

* * *

**Just if your wondering, i'm planning to make Natsu fall in love with her XDDD and she'll be all like F*CK OFF**

* * *

**END OF MY SPOILING! It was only one line...**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**SPOIL ME WITH REVIEWS!**

******XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I TEND TO MAKE MAIN CHARACTERS ULTRA GOOD-LOOKING AND POWERFUL, ITS A HABIT OF MINE SAWRRY.**

**Warning: This chapter is going to be really cheesy. Like REALLY cheesy.**

**The Reviews made me happy all day :) I LOVE YOU ALL! This chapter, by a request of someone, will be slightly longer, but I can't get it very long (sorry) because den my concentration wavers and my story gets really crappy yadda yadda. Well, thats what I intended to do but I failed XD It's now only 1,000 words like the rest -.-**

**And I didn't know I could answer Reviews! From now on i'll do that...**

* * *

From being around only three other people the whole entire time I was training, I never considered myself drop-dead gorgeous. I knew I turned prettier, but I was always vain, and always thought of myself pretty. I guess finally being out of the forest, I realized I might have been more beautiful than I thought.

When I turned back to face Natsu, with the hood off of my head, I expected the fight to continue were we left off. But the audience grew quiet, while Natsu's eyes widened.

I touched my face, nothing wrong with it. I gasped. _Maybe they know I ate a dragon scale. _I quickly looked at my keys,_ the only one that could easily beat Natsu is Zensekai, but she's a dragon. I guess human form would be okay, but what kind of spirit uses Dragon Magic? _I shook my head.

I couldn't use my other spirits because they were Lucy's Keys, and currently i'm Lulu(meaning everyone thinks her name is Lulu). Natsu seemed to have recovered from his shock of something on my face"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yelled, and he puffed out fire. I knew I couldn't dodge it because It was simply to hard to dodge.

Flames engulfed me. I bit off a piece of the fame, chewing on it before spitting it out. Earning shocked and confused faces from Natsu and the audience. "Don't you have fire that tastes better than this?"

Over at the audiences seats, I could see Mavis smacking her head. _Oops, sorry Mavis._

But Natsu's flames did taste horrible. During my training, when Zensekai made me swallow her flames, it tasted sweet and soft. Natsu's flames were bitter and stale.

I then produced my own flames, but blue ones. Zensekai taught me different forms of fire. While blue flames have more power, It is more difficult to move around with, and use up more energy. The audience grew quiet as I wrapped the fire around my whole body. I lunged at Natsu, who swiftly dodged it, but was still confused, "I thought you were a Celestial Spirit Mage. What other magic are you able to use?"

"You have to beat me to find out." I grinned and formed a sword shaped fire in my right hand. I lunged at Natsu, ready to swipe my sword when Natsu grabbed it, and bit off a piece of it.

I then heard from the audience,"Natsu can't be beaten by flames! Get loss! You lose already!"

I got mad.

_Zensekai and the others got up and slowly walked to the exit. _

"If Natsu can't be beaten by flames, then he WON'T be beaten by flames."

_Zensekai opened the door._

I formed a dark swirling ball of pressure above my head. I grew bigger and bigger.

_Zensekai closed the door behind her._

"Universal Dragon's BLACK HOLE!" I launched the large swirling ball toward Natsu.

"Light Sphere!" I heard someone say, and then a blinding white light formed a wall filled with energy essence and blocked my attack. I was surprised that anyone or any spell could block my attack.

When the dust cleared I could see a person standing in front of Natsu."The match is over!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled, "We are in the middle of a fight!"

"Mavis?" I asked, "Why interrupt?"

Mavis ignored me,"Natsu, Luc-Lulu would have killed you with that attack if you faced it head on."

"No, I would have blocked it!" Natsu roared out fire.

"Black hole has the ability to dissipate anything it touches, the atoms get pulled then squished into one extremely dense core. No one, not even light can survive a black hole. The only reason we survived is because Luc-Lulu has only learned the magic for a year." She pauses,"And also my shield..."

"The fight will continue." Master said, holding up a hand. "But Lulu is now banned from using that ability. Begin!"

But my fighting spirit was gone and I was tired, "Lets end this quickly." I then started chanting an old familiar spell.

Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
**Urano Metria**

Natsu fell to the ground with a thud. The audience had a with a stunned silence. I breathed heavily and my legs threatened to give out, but Zensekai and Angel came to my side and picked me up.

"The match is over. Lulu won, we will be taking her back now." Zensekai said, and with Angel, took me to my old house. I closed my eyes as we flew through the night, and I blacked out.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

I got off of the cold stone floor, and started walking home with Happy right behind me.

When Lulu's hood was ripped off, I couldn't help but stare at her fair face. Her beautiful but strange colored eyes glared back at me. I mentally shook my head _She may be pretty, but a girl must also be strong and intelligent. Like Lisanna. _

Well Lulu was proven strong during the little fight they had. And ever since Lucy left, Lisanna got more and more clingy. I hate to admit, but I miss Lucy Kick, Lucy's house, and her crazy Celestial Spirits. But Lucy was weak, and weak people don't deserve to live. Natsu grinded his teeth. When Lucy left everyone was sad. Era didn't eat cake or weeks, and Gray didn't strip for who-knows-how long.

I walked by Lucy's old house and saw a few lights on. I jumped up to the window and crept toward it. And saw _Lulu? and Wendy?_

* * *

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**OR ELSE I WILL JUVIA ON YOU**

**(aka stalk you like how Juvia stalks Gray)**

**********XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It** was** Monday when I started typing this...and I was doing my math homework -.- so forgive me if i make some mistakes XD**

**NOM NOM NOM Today I waz sick so i didn't go to school -_- but I didn't type much XP**

**AND OMIGOSH I JUST WATCHED THE EPISODES OF NEW ANGEL AND REALIZED HER POWERS CHANGED! SORRY ILL ADD THAT IN...somehow...**

* * *

Natsu's POV

I saw the exceeds sleeping peacefully on Lucy's old bed and I tried listening the their conversation.

_"You didn't have to use such a powerful spell on him, you could have just destroyed him with your element dragon slaying magic." _I heard Wendy say.

_"Hmph, he deserved to be obliterated. That stupid fool of a Natsu." _Lulu puffed. _  
_

_"True..." _Wendy murmured, _"especially after what he did to you."_

I blinked my eyes._ I have never EVER even saw Lulu before today. I never even heard of her from Lucy. Element Dragon Slaying magic? How many dragons trained her?_ Questions swarmed in my head, making me lose my footing fall off the roof. (**A/N Natsu assumes Lulu and Lucy are sisters, same last name haha get it XD BTW FOR ANY CONFUSION Lulu and Lucy ARE THE SAME PERSON)**

So what did I ever do to her?

* * *

Lucy's POV

I heard the sound of someone losing their footing, and I saw Wendy's ear twitch too. I smiled thinking about how much our training has paid off. Wendy tugged my shirt lightly, making me snap out of it. I quickly walked toward the window sill. Peering over to the silent night, the bushes shifted to the wind, and crickets chirped in the distance, but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged and was about to turn away, until a scent hit my nose. It smelled of smoke and crimson sparks, a smell I'm all to familiar of,"Natsu."

~Timeskip~ (At the Guild)

_What am I even doing? _I stared blankly at the guild in front of me. _I have no reason to live, my revenge has been fulfilled. Maybe, Maybe I should start new. _

Angel then cleared her throat,"I have an announcement to make." She said, looking around at our little group. We didn't really find it any different because Angel always has "announcements" to make. "I'd been offered a training course." We looked up at her, curiosity shown on our faces, waiting for her to say something next. "and...I want to join it.." She ended it with a gulp.

It took us a full 15 seconds to understand what she meant. Her words edged into our skulls. "What?" Wendy said.

"Well, I want to learn real angel magic. Currently i'm just a bother to all of you. I want to learn something unique, as one of Lucy's spirit keys."

I expected Zensekai to start rambling on and on about how dangerous a different form of magic could be. Changing different magic types can be harmful. When I became a dragon slayer, the price I had to pay was my identity. Lucy Heartfilia no longer exists, but Zensekai simply said,"I understand."

We all looked at her surprised, even Angel. ".I'll be leaving tonight, before then I want some alone time, just to...say...goodbye I guess..." Angel said shyly.

She walked away with longer strides, and we watched her until the guild doors shut behind her. "I don't want Angel to leave." Wendy said sadly.

"It's not like we'll never see her again, plus, we'll see her off at the train." Zensekai said calmly.

It was not a train.

(_At night)_ (**A/N sorry for jumping around .)  
**

We met angel at my house, and she already had all her items packed, although half of it were still in the spirit world.

She looked at us straight in the eye before saying,"I've only been with you all for a year, but over that time, I have seen things i've never seen before. Felt things i've never felt before. What is the warmth, why do I feel so calm with you all?" I smelled tears,"Over time I realized this warmth was from my friends, my family. I feel like I finally belong, but that is why I must leave.

Wendy, you are like a little sister who constantly encourages me, you make me feel calm and collected. Without you my life would be all over the place. Zensekai, you are like my mother who has taught me to be myself and live. Make the fullest of life while I can. " Angel turned to me,"Lucy...You are my dearest friend. You are like a lantern who leads my down a dark road, just to find brilliant light at the end. You taught me to continue on, not matter how hard things might seem, and I shall be restored to the light.

This year has been the best year in all that I can remember and...and I don't want to leave, but it's time I grow on my own. To find my own goals, my own life. I will be back, until then, wait for me."

Wendy brought her hands up to wipe her tears, but the tears kept coming. She quickly gave up and ran into Angel's arms, "W-When, *sniffle* will y-you be *sniffle* back?"

"When the time is right." She looked sadly at Wendy," and Lucy, don't call me unless you're about to die!" She attempted to wink, her tears clouded her eyes. She abruptly turned away, drawing a huge oval in the air. A portal opened showing purple on the other side. Angel stepped into the portal, allowing the purpleness to engulf her.

We stood in silence for a while. Usually Angel would yell at us for being so quiet, but the thought of her made my stomach churn.

"I'm going to sleep." I said using my bangs to cover up my swelling eyes.

Wendy and Zensekai nodded before turning off the lights.

* * *

That night I had nightmares about Natsu and Angel. Natsu ditching me for Lisanna, Lisanna smirking under her lips, snakes formed at her fingers before shooting them at me, but Angel blocks the way, dying in the process. I screamed and screamed, but no sound came out.

I woke up with sweat rolling down my cheeks. Zensekai said from the kitchen,"It's already 3:00pm, WAKE UP."

"3 O'CLOCK?!" I screamed.

"Stop screaming! You've been screaming all night!" Zensekai sighed tiredly.

"Where's Wendy?" I asked.

"She went to the guild, to get a job." Zensekai said.

"We should go to the guild too. Just to check on her." I said.

Zensekai nodded and we had an awkward walk to the guild. I opened the door and a rock hit my face.

I looked at the one who threw the rock and was surprised to see Levy throwing it. She threw another one, but I knew it wasn't aiming for me, but Wendy.

I stared wide eyed at the entire guild throwing rocks at Wendy, and Wendy huddled up in a ball. Even Carla didn't try to stop the guild. Rocks were flying everywhere and each rock gave Wendy a nasty bruise. Insults were thrown at her one especially loud,"You traitor! DON'T SHOW YOUR FILTHY FACE IN THE GUILD EVER AGAIN." I looked sideways to Natsu who was about to throw an especially large rock to Wendy. Poor Wendy, too nice and forgiving to fight back at her old comrades. Natsu added fire to the rock and threw it in the air, the size of the rock would probably make Wendy faint.

In a split second, anger boiled high within me. With all the extra anger, I performed a very difficult spell, "Aurora: SHIELD!" I yelled. Waves of beautiful silky lights filled the room and time seemed to stop. Rocks were in mid-air and people stopped moving entirely. They were still able to stare wide-eyed at me as I quickly grabbed Wendys hand, running out the door before releasing the spell.

I hate this guild. I can't allow them to go on without learning a lesson.

I'm going to make my own guild, and it's number one enemy? Fairy Tail.

* * *

**I had writers block for WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. Break ended and I couldn't write this story AND study. So this chapter may be really crappy caus I wrote it in a hurry.**

**REVIEW!**

**********XxRinFullbusterxX made a point to have someone Lucy likes to make Natsu jealous. So now I have a poll to decide who it should be! Please check out the poll!**


End file.
